1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one type of a flat panel display FPD, which is broadly used. Examples of the flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to adjust arrangements of the molecules thereby changing optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism, and light scattering to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus may include an array substrate including a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, a transimissivity of each pixel may be controlled by arrangements of the liquid crystal layer which is changed by the electric field thus displaying an image.